The purpose of this revised grant application is to establish an Ergonomics Training Supplement to our NIOSH supported Industrial Hygiene Training Project Grant (TPG). The Ergonomics Training Program has developed from the highly successful Industrial Hygiene TPG established at Colorado State University in 1976. One of the primary goals established in the parent Industrial Hygiene TPG in 2002 was to "develop interdisciplinary areas of study in ergonomics and occupational health psychology to meet the evolving needs of industrial hygiene practice." This goal has been accomplished and is being taken to the next level in this supplemental application. The proposed Ergonomics Training Program will continue to enhance our established industrial hygiene program and provide specific ergonomics training for students with backgrounds in occupational health psychology, occupational biomechanics, and occupational health. The proposed Ergonomics Training Program is administrated in the Department of Environmental and Radiological Health Sciences (ERHS) but also draws on faculty expertise and resources, available in the Departments of Psychology, and Health and Exercise Science. Training at the master's and doctoral levels are proposed. Master's level training is offered through three departments; 1) ERHS, 2) Psychology, and 3) Health and Exercise Science. Doctoral training is offered through ERHS, and Psychology. Students at both levels of graduate training will complete a common core of courses addressing issues in ergonomics and human factors while fulfilling degree requirements in their respective academic department. The common thread for all students in this interdisciplinary training program will be the required eight to twelve core courses. The interdisciplinary training model proposed provides students with a strong foundation in ergonomic principles, occupational biomechanics, and occupational health psychology. While students will be linked to a common core of courses, they will each develop expertise in their respective fields of study. This joint training program will produce graduates able to solve ergonomic and human factor challenges from an interdisciplinary perspective. The training programs described follows the Ergonomist Formation Model as outlined by the International Ergonomics Association and adopted as the fundamental architecture for professional competence in ergonomics by the Board of Certification in Professional Ergonomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]